


A Few More Minutes

by scarletbegonias37



Category: God’s Own Country, God’s Own Country (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Just the boys being soft, M/M, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletbegonias37/pseuds/scarletbegonias37
Summary: Johnny & Gheorghe take a work break. All fluff, no plot. Just a couple of guys being extra soft with each other & learning to use their words.





	A Few More Minutes

“You’re starin' at me again.” Johnny was lying on the floor, out of breath, with his eyes closed, but he could still feel Gheorghe’s eyes on him like two laser beams.

Gheorghe chuckled and kept stroking Johnny’s temple. “I like to look at you.”

“Can’t imagine why.”

Gheorghe let his fingers trail down Johnny’s cheek and traced the pad of his thumb along Johnny’s lower lip; Johnny’s mouth fell open involuntarily, as it always did. “I don’t think you know how handsome you are,” Gheorghe said, after a long pause.

Johnny snorted derisively, lifted an eyebrow and half-opened his eyes to shoot Gheorghe an incredulous look. “We must get your eyesight checked. Can’t have you driving the tractor into a ditch because you’re going blind.”

Gheorghe didn’t laugh. “No, I’m serious,” he insisted, still staring.

Johnny closed his eyes again, and flopped his head back down into the hay. “Right. Says the Romanian matinee idol. You know I almost hit the gas and sped off when I saw you standing outside that coach station. I knew I’d never make it a week without trying something.”

“You didn’t make it three days,” Gheorghe reminded him.

“My point exactly.”

“You’re trying to distract me.” Gheorghe leaned in to kiss Johnny briefly, then propped himself back on his elbow, adding, “My handsome man. So shy.”

Johnny blushed, and gave in; he opened his eyes fully, and let himself stare back at Gheorghe. He was getting better at holding his gaze. He remembered how in the beginning he could barely stand to glance at Gheorghe for an instant before his face grew hot and he felt aroused, anxious, and nauseous all at once, and had to look away. It had been a gradual process, but it was getting easier. It helped that on top of being infinitely patient and never pushing him towards closer intimacies than he was comfortable with, Gheorghe had gorgeous eyes and he did like to look at them. “You don’t have to flatter me. I’m already yours.” He blushed a little more deeply. Verbal communication was getting easier too.

“I’m just telling the truth. I stare at you because I like your lips, and your eyes, and your skin,” Gheorghe murmured, punctuating the last point by licking and nipping at Johnny’s neck.

“Oh, not the ears and the nose then,” Johnny said sarcastically, mustering his last bit of resistance – which promptly crumbled into giggling and squirming with pleasure when Gheorghe responded by nibbling on said earlobe. He was ticklish and Gheorghe enjoyed that way too much.

“Those are my favorite parts,” Gheorghe assured him, rising up to kiss him lightly on the tip of the nose.

“Are you trying to get me going again, because I’m going to need another minute. Maybe half a minute,” Johnny corrected himself, as Gheorghe’s nuzzling was definitely having the intended effect.

“No, I’ll let you rest. We have plenty of time for that tonight. And tomorrow,” Gheorghe smiled against Johnny’s neck, and Johnny relaxed. He liked Gheorghe’s idea of a lunchtime break.

After a long silence, Johnny asked, without thinking it through, “Is it always gonna be like this?” He made a gesture towards their bodies, and wondered if Gheorghe would know what he meant. It wasn’t exactly the question he wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure how to word what he really wanted to know. _Is it always like this for you?_ , maybe. Johnny had had plenty of sexual experiences but almost none of them had involved his emotions or even his full attention, really. They were just physical releases. Gheorghe had made it clear from the beginning that he found that kind of sex unappealing and uninteresting, and now that Johnny had experienced the way Gheorghe liked to do it, he could hardly blame him. It was like eating a vitamin pill as opposed to a fresh, fragrant, juicy piece of fruit – same nutrients, but with none of the same enjoyment.

But phrasing the question that way would imply that Johnny was envious of Gheorghe’s previous lovers, and he wasn’t. In fact, he thought they were the biggest idiots in the world to have let Gheorghe slip through their fingers willingly. Maybe the question he really wanted to ask was _Is the sex going to keep on getting better? Because my head might explode if it does._

As he was mulling it over, Gheorghe replied with a thoughtful “No…”, and Johnny’s heart sank briefly before soaring again when Gheorghe added, “…someday we will be old…” – _oh god, he can picture himself old with me_ , Johnny thought, hoping Gheorghe couldn’t hear his heart pounding – “…and our knees won’t be good enough for what we just did.”

Johnny giggled again. He’d climbed into the hayloft to throw some bundles down, but Gheorghe had surprised him by climbing up after him. They’d fucked standing up, looking out of the window towards the back field, which again struck Johnny with its beauty as if for the first time…before he stopped thinking about anything at all other than Gheorghe’s whispers and soft bites and hot breath on his skin. As well as being mind-blowing and connecting him to his body in a way he’d never thought possible, sex with Gheorghe was fun. Who knew it could be?

“Speak for yourself. I’m going to stay fit forever just so we can do that. In fact, I’m going to do my stretches now,” Johnny started to get up, but collapsed again when Gheorghe clung to his waist and wrestled him back down playfully.

“A few more minutes,” Gheorghe hummed in his ear, and Johnny smiled blissfully and curved into his frame, snuggling against him.

 _A few more hours. A few more years. As long as you like._ Johnny had a lot more questions to ask, but they could wait until later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a longer, angstier, possibly smuttier fic so I thought I’d warm up with this short scene first. Just wanted to see the boys being totally happy for a bit :)


End file.
